Mistake
by Athena's phoenix
Summary: "He was looking after his mentally disabled sister, and Elphias was finally tiring of waiting. It was either now or never...to be stuck at home for years in an unchanging, un-stimulating environment... It would be a nightmare for Albus." Character study, slightly bash-y, AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...as for the plot, well...it's mine, I guess.

**AN:** Dumbledore-bash, AU...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mistake<strong>_

After his mother died, Albus Dumbledore was left as the sole provider for his small family of three. But as a young wizard, just graduating from Hogwarts and about to depart on a trip around the world, this naturally this did not please him. Although luckily, his friend Elphias was willing to postpone their trip...

And yet, months later, Albus found himself still stuck at home. He was seventeen, with such great potential and a brilliantly sharp mind... and yet he was looking after his mentally disabled sister. And Elphias was finally tiring of waiting. It was either now or never...to be stuck at home for years in an unchanging, un-stimulating environment... It would be a nightmare for Albus.

"A-lll-bus! Aaallbb-b-us!"

The oldest Dumbledore child looked up from his text on advanced mental magics, and to his younger sister, Ariana. Really, he thought, her wavering, jarring, voice did begin to hurt ones eardrums after a while.

"Yes, Ariana? Did you need something?"

"Aaaa-lll-buu-us! Plaa-aa-aay!"

With a long-suffering sigh, Albus shut his book and stood, walking to where his sister stood in the doorway to the library. She couldn't come in of course. He had put up a barrier so that she wouldn't harm the books.

"And what do you want to play today?"

Oh how he wished that Aberforth was out of Hogwarts already. Then he wouldn't have to be here... His brother _had_ wanted to drop out of school, but Albus wouldn't hear of it. A member of the respectable Dumbledore family, a Hogwarts dropout? Never. He would never allow it. After all, what could possibly be more important that knowledge, and the things which you could gain with it? Albus could already see his future... Albus Dumbledore: Minister of Magic, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. An Order of Merlin for some genius discovery wouldn't be amiss either...

"L-l-ets...pla-ay ca-aa-as-t-t-le!"

Castle was one of Ariana's favorite games, in which she, and anyone else around, got to live in an enormous castle, and be its rulers. When Albus was home, he always played king, and Ariana was happy to be princess. It used to be that Mother had been the Queen, but that had all changed...it had taken months for Ariana to stop asking about Mother... To stop bringing up painful and bitter memories for Albus.

"Yes, your majesty," Albus said, dropping into a low sweeping bow before his sister. And he led her about the house, pointing to this servant or that, which were actually chairs which they used as place holders. And Albus would always smile to his subordinates, asking them how they were doing, and act out elaborate scenes for Ariana. His sister giggled as he used a squeaky voice to represent the old woman that he was 'talking to'. Apparently the kneazles that she was breeding were doing wonderfully...

* * *

><p>Sighing, Albus carried his young, but not that much younger sister, up to bed. It had been a long day, and he was tired of acting happy and fun for Ariana. All he wanted was to sit down with a cup of tea and his book on occlumency and legilimency... No. No, that wasn't it. And he couldn't fool himself with thoughts of soft sofas and crisp pages filled with golden knowledge. For, no matter how inviting, it wasn't really what he wanted. What he wanted was freedom. What he wanted was to join Elphias in his travels of the world... but his friend was leaving in two days, and Albus wouldn't be able to go. And this...this made him angry. And an angry and restless Albus Dumbledore was never a good thing. So when his sister woke screaming from a nightmare, running down stairs and straight through his magic barrier into library, and when her magic began destroying everything in her path...<p>

Albus left. He couldn't handle it anymore. He _hated_ being cooped up. He hated wasting his time, when he could be off learning something new about the world to better himself and his future. Albus wanted out.

And storming from the house that night, he went to Elphias's, and wrote to Aberforth. He told him that he was leaving, but that he would send him money for tutors to continue his education.

And so, two days later he left.

But when he returned, Ariana was dead. His brother hadn't been able to handle one of her outbursts of accidental magic, undertrained as he was, and things had gotten well out of control. The house had caught fire, and ejected Aberforth out of it, not letting him back inside until the magic had left Ariana's body...along with her life.

This time, Aberforth didn't just break his brother's nose at the funeral. This time Albus ended up in St. Mungo's, and when he got out, he had to attend a second funeral. This one was for his brother. Aberforth had somehow gotten a hold of Runespore venom, and had intentionally ingested it. He was found with bezoars on hand but untouched.

So Albus found himself to be the last remaining Dumbledore. And in his grief, his dreams of power and influence crumbled. All that remained were his memories of Ariana, and his brother's love for her.

And he remembered her favorite game...

* * *

><p>Albus smiled at Arabella Figg, and asked her how she was doing. She said 'alright,' and Albus was glad. He asked her about her kneazles...<p>

All which remained for Albus Dumbledore were his memories of happier times, and Hogwarts. Hogwarts, which his sister had never seen, yet had dreamed of until it became no more that a fantasy for her.

And the Headmaster of Hogwarts wandered the halls, greeting this student, or that, and always imagining that he heard a soft laughter at what he had become. Merely an act, an amusing costume thought up by a child.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry 'bout this. Usually I actually like Dumbledore a lot. But, I was kind of upset when I wrote this, and his character just seemed to fit this story perfectly.

Well, tell me what you think, please. I always like feedback. Thanks!


End file.
